Warlock M
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Draco did something terrible that changed the world in ways HP nor the rest of the world had ever anticipated. 36 yrs old Draco must now deal with it and the world must change for the better, but knowing what he did and actually live with it is something


Disclaimer: I don´t own this duh… well original characters I do which is also another duh.

Warnings: There are dark themes and such so that´s why I´m rating this to ´M´ this is a slash

A/N: So I haven´t written an HP fic for a long time and I hope you guys like this please review

**Warlock M****: **Chapter 1

The days were hot almost unbearable just at the breach before one would be succumbed to act of an unreasonable aggression that normally wouldn't do. Much as the days were hot nights were cool and breezy as the northern wind began to crawl brining in fall into its wake. That night he sat behind his desk scribbling into one piece of parchment as the others lay scattered around. Texts in different languages sat around him with different depictions and strange symbols.

He finished his trend of thought and laid back into his chair slouching slightly going limb around his tense muscles. His loose fingers almost lost grip on his quill as his right hand put pressure on his eyes giving them momentarily relief. After a big shaky breath he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and for one split second he stared at it dumbly.

It had been nine hours since the last time he had glanced at the clock he of course knew this because it was dark outside and he was beginning to get cold not to mention he needed light. Rubbing his neck he got up throwing his quill on his messy desk carelessly and began walking to the windows on the other side of the room.

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cool wind on his skin sending goose-bums crawl all over his body. His muscles ached from sitting but what hurt the most was the growing headache behind his eyes. He knew it was his fault for his own headache but even then he still cursed having it. As much as he was enjoying the cool air his headache wouldn't let him enjoy it completely.

Hurrying to the bathroom with a sudden urge to piss Draco Abraxas Malfoy left his study. Couple of minutes later after deciding to just shower he emerged into the kitchen finding rotten food right next to a ray of either ingredients, potions, artifacts, or cool temperature dead creatures in his refrigerator.

His experiments from his research had invaded his house slowly and now he didn't have a single scrap of food to eat. After incinerating the rotten food he settled to staled cookies and some left over firewhiskey he still had from the last time he ate.

He looked around his living room and noticed all the piles of books and charts hanging around from boards on the wall to lying around the floor. The small piano he had originally put in the apartment when he had moved in three years ago was now serving as a table to particle collider machine. It was difficult to read magic residue without it and technically it was in the best position the medium sized apartment as it read all magic with an exact 500 meter radius.

He leaned against the back of the sofa and finished his firewhiskey. Noticing he didn't have any more booze or cigarettes he decided it was time to leave his apartment and take a small field trip to the world outside. As he moved to his keys and traveling cloak an urgent knock got his attention. Draco suspiciously moved behind the door already itching for his wand as he peaked through some binoculars.

A lean, dark and handsome figure stood behind his door.

"Come on Abraxas I know you're in there!" the visitor knocked again.

Draco sighed and put down his guard as he inched closer to the door undoing the three hand locks, two password safe locks, one sign lock (which was done with him chanting and drawing some symbols on the door itself with his fingers), and finally he undid the chain bolt before he opened the door.

"Seagrave!" Draco exclaimed welcoming the shorter figure inside his home.

"You-don't-call-you-don't-answer-your-calls-you-don't-visit-but-finally-you-answered-your-door!" Seagrave said very fast and all in one go.

"Look at you you're so thin!" Seagrave exclaimed holding him by both sides of the shoulders shaking him.

"I was going to go and get a bite to eat." He lied, "want to join me?"

"Sure!" Seagrave nodded enthusiastically as he waved his arms dramatically to the door, "I've been craving AB-negative all week!"

So there it was, Seagrave was actually Count Seagrave Rookwood. He was part vampire from his wretched father's side and a combination of wizard-werewolf from his mother's side. Technically they weren't related but the two had been raised together since they were seven and been abandoned in many ways by the age of nine.

"I didn't know you started to drink from humans again," Draco said as he secured his home with as much and if more security. "When did this happen?"

"Since the covenant took me back." Seagrave sighed, "Not that I really wanted to go back to the whole lot of them, but I needed their protection from the slayers."

"I see," Draco nodded, "so why are they letting you stay here at the wizardry world?"

"I convinced my father's uncle that I would go back to the fold after my first century is over." Seagrave said as they walked together down the solitary street catching up. "I'm allowed as long as you still claim me."

"That was very gracious of them," Draco noted suspiciously, "I wonder why did they agree so fast?"

"Before you start with your conspiracy theories I told _Count Dieudonne _that I would check in with them and do some side jobs for him in return."

"That's still suspicious." Draco concluded.

To keep the conversation light they changed the subject and soon they found themselves a well known restaurant that welcomed both Vampires and Humans. Draco and Seagrave sat in front of each other exchanging laughs and stories as both drank from their goblets. Draco didn't hide his smile when he saw the glint of glee in Seagrave's eyes when eyeing the goblet. Seagrave had like many vampires an obsession however his obsession was on rare and interesting goblets all whom he named and hid for their safety.

Draco concentrated on his friend as much as he could and like every time after the war he tried his best to ignore what he created. Thankfully Seagrave didn't bring it up and for that Draco was glad even though he had a feeling that Seagrave was going to bring it up sooner or later even though Draco had asked him time after time not to every time Seagrave showed the signs he would. Luck had decided not to be in his side that evening as their waitress changed shifts and their new server as a young wizard.

The official term was Wizard-Witch but when he had carried out his ten year sentence the term was switched to boy-witch by the everyday folk. So this boy-witch dressed in his black and blue uniform came to their table delivering their food and introducing himself as Jimmy.

"Thank you," Seagrave said smoothly smiling from behind his eyelashes sending a blood rush to Jimmy their server's cheeks.

Jimmy smiled sheepishly and left with a quick courtesy leaving the two alone in silence.

"You said it yourself," Seagrave suddenly said catching him off guard, "You aided magic for maturing couple of years early."

"Don't say that," Draco said coolly destroying their once tranquil atmosphere to his dark thoughts and mood.

"You can't go on blaming yourself for what you were forced to do in the war." Seagrave continued but Draco was already on his feet.

"I'll send you a message later." Draco said knowing that he would apologize sooner or later.

Three blocks away from the restaurant his body already regretted leaving without eating. He sighed deeply and made his way to the closest shop. Taking his time in each aisle he added random packages to his basket regretting leaving Seagrave in the restaurant already. However his guilt went away quickly enough at his anger towards him, for it had been his fault to bring that up. If only Seagrave would be right about that. If only it were that simple.

He had once uttered those words to the ministry before he had been incarcerated…

* * *

><p>"Why did you do it?" The short witch asked with written disgust in her face when she addressed him.<p>

"The Dark Lord assigned me to examine his research." Draco answered finding it hard to swallow with the jinx that had been placed on his throat two months before.

The jinx looked like the f-hole of a violin and it limited him from speaking, for the jinx had been created to stop its victim to perform incantations. Over time it had become difficult for him to swallow correctly and his lips were dried and chopped. It also didn't help that the only time he used his voice was when he was brought to his hearing.

"Why would Voldermont…" the witch paused for a second as the wizard society had begun to utter the name they had feared for at least three decades. "Ask you to look over his research. It has come to my understanding that he worked alone and didn't like sharing his ideas."

Draco swallowed painfully trying to ignore pain on his left arm and sore muscles and the annoying light in his eyes.

"I don't know," Draco answered even though he knew perfectly well because Voldermont had explained it to him. "I guess he learned that I was good at rituals."

"So it was a ritual!" The Unspeakable to the end of the table asked with greedy eyes waiting impatiently for knowledge.

"Yes," Draco swallowed.

There was a loud dramatic gasp in the chambers as reporters scribbled harshly with their quills. Voices rose with disagreement and disgust but Draco sat perfectly still trying his best to ignore the intense stares coming from Seagrave, Blaise, and Gregory.

"This chambers will have silence while in session!" the witch banged her small harmer on the table angrily as some of the judges behind her sat back down while some still shook their fists in the air.

"So for the record will you tell this court in your involvement with Lord Voldermont's special project?" The new minister of magic Margaret Saltoun said after the court had settled with her sharp and hard eyes.

"The Dark Lord was afraid on the number of losses the magical community was having." Draco began, "he thought it to be absurd to gain complete control if there were no subjects in whom he could control. There were less and less wizards being born so he asked me to take over his project while he dealt with Harry Potter's army.

"I researched and went ahead with his order." Draco said which caused another small riot, but it was quickly controlled by the same viewers. "I finally figured out a solution to the wizardry dilemma. With research to back me up the Dark Lord ordered me to begin experimenting on my findings. It didn't take me long after my fourth try for me to put two-and-two together.

"My involvement Madam Saltoun was that I perform a ritual that changed magic composition to particular wizard individuals with the correct magical properties. I advanced the time clock on magic and changed those individual's magical anatomy to salvage magic."

"Can you elaborate on that?" said a wizard sitting to Saltoun's right.

"The wizards whom were changed gained the ability to bare children Sir Heard." Draco answered but this time there was no cry of outburst from the chambers.

"What do you mean by advancing the clock?" asked the Unspeakable.

"Magic was dying off," Draco answered, "So I aided Magic to speed up the processes of the path it had already taken. Magic would eventually had reached this conclusion and the only thing I did was channeled it and let it run as it had wanted to awaking all the wizards with witches magical properties."

"He talks as if magic was alive!" someone yelled angrily from the audience and that brought tumult again.

"He still thinks in _Magic is Might_ business!" Draco heard one of the judges stood up with flaring nostrils.

"I only bypassed the years for an outcome that was going to happen!" Draco got up as well flaring, but soon he felt pain flared stronger than his anger as his restrains activated making him weak.

"You are a monster _Lord Malfoy_!" Sir Heard yelled pointing angrily at him and with an angry sneer he used the name he had gained over the war, "You were his pupil and you enjoyed every second you were with Lord Voldermont! I have witness accounts that he taught you everything you know. That he sorted you out and you eventually controlled his army in his absence. He even went as far as seeing you as his son. Do you deny it?"

"I do not deny it," Draco said bringing yet another wave of inaudible noise.

"QUIET!" Madam Saltoun yelled over them banging her hammer with enough force to threaten the stability of the podium.

"Let me remind you Mr. Malfoy that you are in trial and everything that you say and is brought to this court as evidence is not immiscible to our final judgment." Saltoun said once the air had settled down.

"I'm aware," Draco nodded and said passionately, "but it's the truth. The Dark Lord grew an obsession with me. But let me remind this court that if it hadn't been for my co-operation that his snake would have never been found by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovewood. Let me remind the courtroom that it was through me that information was given to the resistance. That several of the prisoners remained alive, and at the final battle I helped to imprisoned a third of his army in the Malfoy manor that now most sit waiting trial in the new Azkaban. I will also remind the court in Harry Potter's account that I had a chance to hang him over to the Dark Lord but I didn't. I will also remind your honors that I did not resist arrest but have been co-operative since as I wait for your judgment and hope for your mercy."

There were harsh and mixed murmurs in the chambers but finally Saltoun raised her hand in silence…

* * *

><p>"Ooops!" Draco stumbled forward but got a hold of the shelf before he fell down.<p>

"Pardon me I didn't see you…"

Draco looked over his shoulder straightening up to lock eyes with a pair of blue ones. The hair of this boy-witch was to his shoulders and it was fiery red. Draco stared at the freckled feminine looking face and it took him a little bit to realize that he was staring at one of the heroes of the war: Ronald Billius Weasley.

"Mommy!" Draco looked down to see another boy-witch and a miniature version of Weasley except for his eyes they were light brown and his little nose was straighter, but other than that he could pass as his doppelganger.

"Mommy?" Draco muttered finding his throat hurting like it hadn't hurt for almost five years since he had been released from prison.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
